


Dimples

by gardenlilgnome



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is alive btw but that's not relevant to the story, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sing makes breakfast, sing has dimples uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlilgnome/pseuds/gardenlilgnome
Summary: Yut-Lung wakes up in the morning seeing his boyfriend, Sing, making breakfast and decides to join him.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dimples

Yut-Lung disliked waking up alone. Especially on that bed, where the cheap blankets and pile of skinny pillows somehow were comfortable to be snuggled in. There was something missing. Someone, to be more precise. 

His hand went directly to his eyes, rubbing them to brush away the sleepiness. The first thing he saw was Sing Soo Ling, his...

_My boyfriend..._

Just thinking of those words, Yut-Lung's stomach started to burn. It was a recent thing; even though they made official that they started dating, it was still an offbeat thing considering the fact that they haven't shared their first kiss yet. 

Sing was standing by the stove concentrated on the sound of the eggs and the black spatula mixing and separating them. Since the apartment had only one division, Yut-Lung sometimes watched — and with joy — Sing preparing a meal, like this one, and it always filled him with a feeling of satisfaction.

Yut-Lung found the courage to leave the bed the moment he spotted two dimples on Sing's back. He had never seen them before. They added an extra charm to the boy. As Yut-Lung's heels hit the ground, no sound came out of it; he felt the need to make a sound before he touched the boy. 

Yut-Lung placed both his thumbs on the pair of depressions on Sing's skin. The rest of his fingers gladly rested on the waist. Sing was getting taller, which meant the moments of resting a chin on top of his head were ending. However, Yut-Lung was also gaining a few more centimeters and successfully found his place on Sing's hair. 

"'Morning", Sing said, not minding the other. 

Yut-Lung mumbled something close to a “good morning”. 

His eyes spotted the eggs and his nose wrinkled. Sing was a very questionable person to put in the kitchen. Everytime he decided to prepare a meal, he had to add an ingredient or two. Most of the time, they had to order take out because it never goes well. 

"Why did you never told me you have dimples on your back?", the older questioned, deciding it was best not to stop the other. 

Sing knew his boyfriend's lips curled in a pout. 

"Didn't think it was a big deal."

"Who knows what other things you're hiding from me~"

Sing let a sigh escape. 

"A lot of things", he teased. 

"I knew it...", the taller wrapped his arms around Sing, in a tight embrace. He placed his forehead on Sing's nape of the neck. 

"Dummy", Sing giggled. 

Yut-Lung allowed himself to close his eyes. He heard Sing quietly humming a song and immediately was taken to dreamland. He still couldn't believe he was there. With Sing. Peacefully. Was he really allowed to live like that?

The embrace got tighter, as if to make sure Sing wouldn't escape from him. He felt like it would be the most mortal poison if Sing was ever to leave him. 

"Did you sleep well?", Sing asked in a soft tone of voice. His fingers touched the back of Yut-Lung's hand. 

"I did", the long haired boy rubbed his nose against the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He smelled like suncream and the beach. "I didn't have any nightmares, at least."

"You still kick me anyway", Sing was the one to pout. 

"You give me punches, so I think we're even!"

The two boys chuckled. 

"'ight, it's ready!", Sing proudly announced while he turned the heat off. 

"What is that anyway?", Yut-Lung peeked from above Sing's shoulder.

Sing carried Yut-Lung around when he went to fetch a plate from one of the higher drawers. 

"It's an omelette with fried eggs, sausages, cheese, ham..."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there! I will not eat that", Yut-Lung complained. His stomach was already denying the food by growling. 

"Yeah, I know. I made it for me. That one is for you", the shorter one pointed at the opposite side of the stove. "Eiji gave me the machine as a gift so I wanted to use it!"

A plate with a toast, which on top was a stack of five waffles blueberries and banana slices. A pink syrup decorated the snacks. Yut-Lung let go of the boy to take a look at the breakfast made by his boyfriend. He saw that each one of the wafers was animal shaped: a giraffe, an elephant, a rabbit, a cat and a frog. 

The sound of the microwave caught the taller's attention. Sing removed a white mug from it. 

"Warm milk, because there's nothing better than warm milk", Sing giggled once again. 

Those giggles were a melody to Yut-Lung's ears. 

Yut-Lung took enough steps forward to grab Sing by his face and drop his own lips onto his. A simple join of their lips was enough to make Sing zone out for a brief moment. Both hearts were pounding like they would pierce their chests at any given moment to meet the other. 

Sing brought his hands to Yut-Lung's waist to pull him closer. The latter gladly took a small step further and so his hands dropped on the former's shoulders. Yut-Lung didn't know how to express the happiness and how safe he felt when Sing put his arms around him, when Sing leaned to touch him, when Sing gave him those small kisses on his forehead and cheeks. 

Their faces separated once Yut-Lung ran out of air to have his lips glued on Sing's. His eyes were shinier, Yut-Lung could tell. 

"Thank you", Yut-Lung muttered as he pouted and looked away. 

"What was that?", Sing smirked. 

The taller clicked his tongue and thought he could run away if it wasn't for Sing's strong grip. 

"I said “thank you”!", he raised his tone of voice for a bit, making sure if his words were enough. 

Getting on his tip toes, Sing planted a peck on his boyfriend's pouty lips. 

"Wanna spend the day here watching cartoons?", Sing suggested, knowing full well that was what Yut-Lung wanted at that moment. 

"Can we watch «The Octonauts»?", Yut-Lung tapped his hands against the skin, a little excited. 

"What if we also watched «The Koala Brothers»? I used to watch it a lot with Shorter!"

Yut-Lung nodded and a wide smiled spread across his face. Sing rarely saw a smile like that one, but was glad they started to become a regular thing. Seeing Yut-Lung smile always made Sing remember why he didn't give up on the boy.

For Yut-Lung's surprise, Sing nuzzled his nose on his chest, not hiding away the fact he just sniffed his boyfriend. Yut-Lung happily embraced the smaller one back and kissed the top of his head. 

Everything was fine now. 


End file.
